PLUS ONE A Red Beauty FIC
by thelastbrownie
Summary: Ruby and Belle have become great friends. Is that all they will ever be?


**TITLE: PLUS ONE.**

To celebrate the affirmation of marriage equality in Maine, Granny decided to offer a Groupon Deal for all couples. "Free Love" as she called it, a one-night event at diner where all the couples could enjoy a hearty and full-filling comfort food.

—

"_Great. Couple's Fest_." Ruby mumbled to herself feeling slightly annoyed and restless.

When they began serving at seven, a barrage — no, an army of couples from elsewhere and from Storybrooke began to pour in. There was Kurt and Blaine who both wore matching graphic tees in purple that read, "_We are one_". They had been visiting some friends in the nearby city. Bo and Lauren sat comfortably at the booth closest to the entrance. They were making a pit-stop before continuing their drive to their cabin in New Brunswick. Paige and Emily together with Ezrah and Aria were also there. They were all happily sharing a serving of chocolate hazelnut dome-cake. David and Mary Margaret sat in the booth next to Bo and Lauren. Oh, and there was also Emma, Regina and Henry as well as Mulan and Aurora that just walked in.

Ruby showed Emma, Regina and Henry at their table first. They got the most coveted center booth. Then after she hurried over to Mulan and Aurora who both sat at the bar.

This night was particularly busy for the diner staff and for Ruby. She, in particular did not enjoy this. No, not because she had to work but because there was this feeling of uneasiness that began to set in her stomach at the sight of these lovers holding hands or let alone, kissing.

Ruby's feeling of restlessness grew. It was not just her wolf senses. In fact, simply by intuition she already knows…

—

Cold wind rushed in as door opened causing the chimes to swing back and forth colliding together making a clashing sound.

Ruby's eyes immediately met Belle's as they held onto each other's gaze. The bright blue eyes of the woman were wide and joyful at the sight of her_friend_. Ruby, on the other hand for a brief moment, was excited. Yet her eyes quickly fell empty as they broke away from Belle's.

"_What is she doing with him?_" Ruby quietly thought to herself as she looked down on the floor. Her chest felt heavy all of a sudden.

Instead of heading towards Belle and Rumple she saw Henry wave at her.

Belle for a moment was about to say "_hello_" when Ruby just walked pass her leaving her confused. "_The diner's busy and she's busy_," she told herself. Granny showed them to their booth momentarily.

—

Regina's left arm was around Emma's shoulders so it enveloped her almost in an embrace. Her body was tilted so she was slightly facing Emma. The blonde's right hand was placed comfortably on Regina's lap. They were sitting very close together, indeed.

When Ruby got to their table, she saw Regina tucking Emma's hair behind her right ear as she gave her partner a light kiss on cheek before facing Henry, who sat across them. "Why don't you go ahead and tell Ruby what you want," she said.

The look on Ruby's face was blank. She stared deeply into the abyss of nothingness. "Emma and Regina are going to get married in three weeks. I'm happy for them," she thought. "Belle…"

"Ruby," Henry called her. She could not hear the child. She was lost in her thoughts — thoughts of Belle…

_ The first time she met Belle was at the diner, as the woman tried to drown her sorrows with three glasses of iced tea. There was something about this woman that Ruby recognized but could not define. They both sat at the center booth precisely here where Emma, Regina and Henry sat. _

_ She also remembered Belle crying to her about how Rumple did not choose her… _

_ "I can't stand seeing you like this.." Ruby told Belle as she held her hands and looked at her with tears hanging from the side of her eyes._

_Back then, Ruby felt as if her soul was aching for her. She wanted to kiss Belle but she held back… _

It has always been Belle. Actually for Ruby, there was _only_ Belle.

"_Ruby…Ruby…Are you okay_?" Emma asked.

The whirlwind of thoughts abruptly stopped. Ruby snapped back. "_Oh sorry. I guess I'm just feeling a little tired. What can I get you guys_?"

"Chocolate hazelnut dome cake!" Henry said. "We'll share a salad and tonight's oven roasted rosemary chicken." Regina added.

Ruby went to the back to call the order to the kitchen.

Belle excused herself and followed Ruby.

"Ruby..I…uhm..we're not together…" Belle firmly told Ruby.

"_No, no. You have nothing to explain. You don't_**_ HAVE_**_ to explain_."

It was moments like this that confused Ruby. Certainly, the woman always showed Ruby such and only tender affection. _She would grab her by the waist_. _She would hold her hands. She would look at her so earnestly and tell her that she deeply cares about her. Why on earth now would she want to explain why she and Rumple are together during the only biggest Couple's Fest in Storybrooke? _

Ruby did not know what these actions all meant. At times she would feel that they conveyed _something special_…. _something more_…. **_SOMETHING_**that Ruby always longed for from her. Yet there were times were the words from the woman's mouth only spoke of Rumple and of their time together. It was during times like these that Ruby felt that her chest was wide open and her heart, exposed with its ventricles forcibly pumping blood.

"_I will wait for you after your shift. Like always._" Belle said with an accent in her voice.

It was not a question but a statement. One that Ruby did not know how to respond to.

—

"_I'll help you during the event tonight_." Belle insisted as she grabbed Ruby by the shoulders. "It'll be fun."

"_I will see you at three then._" Ruby smiled warmly as Belle walked out of the diner.

—

Belle was just finishing and was ready to go meet Ruby at the diner.

_Knock! knock! _

Belle quickly answered the door to see who it was.

_"Rumple…" _Belle muttered looking all surprised and confused.  
"_What are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston?_"

"_My de—… I was in town and I thought I would stop by_" he responded.

"_I heard that the diner was having a special event tonight. Perhaps you could accompany me. For old times sake, Belle… I'll pick you up at seven thirty_."

Time seems to have stopped somehow.

Suddenly, it was fifteen minutes passed six. Belle was late…..very late. She just spent the entire afternoon in a daze. She imagined Ruby getting angry at her. She tried calling but her phone must have been off or she must have been really really busy.

She promised Ruby she would be there but_ this_ happened. She hesitated. She thought for a moment about saying _no_ to Rumple. Her thoughts were straight and her resolve was firm.

"_This is for me,_" she said to herself.

She wanted to use this opportunity to get closure. After all, many things have happened since she last spoke to Rumple. Their time apart has given her the clarity and confidence to be her own person. She could not have done it alone, not without Ruby.

She remembered crying to her one night when Rumple and herself went their separate ways…

_"I can't stand seeing you like this," Ruby pleaded as she stared deep into Belle's blue eyes. _

_Belle felt the tightness of Ruby's grip yet somehow she found herself feeling loved — no, protected. _

_The woman was practically at her knees trying to comfort her as she cried. She looked deep into Ruby's teary eyes and saw the pain that the woman felt for her. An unfamiliar feeling radiated through her. It was warm and overwhelming. She wanted to kiss Ruby. She wanted to taste her lips. She wanted her. _

_At that instant, Belle had stopped crying. It was as if the tumultuous storm had passed and all that was there were the clouds of comfort that emanated from Ruby's words… from Ruby's touch. _

There was always a glimmer of hope every time she thought about Ruby. But right now she needs to deal with Rumple and her past.

—

It was eleven o'clock. Belle sat at the bar drinking her favorite freckled lemonade as she waited for Ruby to finish.

"See you Ruby. The cake was delicious!" Henry told her. "Bye Belle. Read me a story next time."

"We'll see you at the wedding. Don't forget to tell us your +1." Emma added as she winked at her.

"Bye guys." she responded as the door slammed shut behind them. They were last ones to leave.

"Are you sure you can finish up the rest Ruby?" Granny asked. "Belle, I'll see you both at home."

"I'll see you at home Gran." She responded while Belle gave Granny a good-bye wave.

Silence fell across the room as everyone left the two women on their own.

Ruby promptly made her way to the center booth and started clearing the plates. She was completely out of it. Her mind was taken over by thought of why didn't Belle show up on time and when she finally did, why in the world was she with Rumple?

Belle quietly sneaked up to her and pressed her tiny body against the back of the tall woman. Her arms slowly made their way to Ruby's waist and locked her in an embrace.

Ruby was used to this. She was used to receiving such a tender affection from Belle. But at that moment she froze — her heart faltering and her body unable to respond. Whatever Belle is doing right now is what she wanted and yet she was unsure if all this was just a friendly gesture.

"Let go." She told Belle. The smaller woman was taken a back at the stern tone of Ruby's voice and lets go of her.

"_What's wrong_?" asked Belle. "_Rumple and I —-_"

"_I don't want to hear one more word._" Ruby responded now with a bit of anger surfacing from her voice and with great intensity in her eyes.

"_But, I wanted you to know how happy I am.. Now that I finally —_ " Belle abruptly interjects but only to be interrupted once more.

"_I don't understand you…. Your actions…They make me feel as if…_" Ruby retorted.

For a moment there Ruby thought that she might accidentally spill _it_. But she manages to contain her feelings. Now, the intensity from her have eyes disappeared. The anger from her voice has dissipated. All that was left was a hopeless expression in her face like that of a lover that has lost a loved one from the tides of despair.

Belle with all her of might takes a step forward closer to Ruby once more. Uncertain of what she's about to do yet she commits courageously, fervently… Her hands making their way to Ruby's face. She looks at woman in front of her… into these brown eyes beaming of pulchritude and desire….

Ruby could not contain it any longer… Her weakness was exposed. She's never felt so deprived… She could hear the ardent beating of her own heart. Yet Belle's was louder and faster. She lets herself go… Her body now closer to Belle's. She tilts her head and closes her eyes…

The two women were completely wrapped in each others arms. Their bodies both perfectly aligned. They pressed their lips hard against each other. Their kisses contained that of passion, hunger and desire for each other. They could both feel the warmth in each other's breath. The could both feel the softness in other's tongue…

Belle could hear the sound of their lips parting only to find them together again. Ruby's lips tasted sweet like strawberries. Belle could not stop herself. She kisses Ruby with such great intensity….

Ruby indulges in the sound that Belle makes as they kiss. There is absolutely nothing that she could ever want more than this moment.

—

"_I wanted to tell you that I have finally—- that I love you.._." Belle's words resonated with truth and sincerity.

Ruby was so terrified at the thought of losing Belle…. of Belle rejecting her. But now those feelings were gone….

"_I don't know where it started or how it started… All I know is that it has always been you, Belle. _**_ONLY YOU_**."

The diner was a mess but the hearts of the two women were happy and content. It is as if two lost souls have become one…

Now, Ruby's pretty sure about that +1.


End file.
